survivor
by kalthurin
Summary: the world was all but annihilated by a mutant strain of the RNA vaccine for influenza,those that were not killed were driven insane & became ravenous cannibals feasting on all only a small portion were safe and now survive day by day could you? on hiatus.
1. Left Behind

**I don't own bleach blah blah blah you know the drill everything in this is the property of the person who created the referenced, material, character or item etc. etc. etc. not me**

**some minor notes to any one who is A not of my local area or B not British**

**this is set in my home town in Wales and feature's geographical references and names for things in the British or English phrasing, although For the local city references I:E County names, I have used the zones of the Rukongai (sort of).**

**B&Q is a British hardware store, and Wilkinson and Argos are (as far as I know) also British shops, Barclays is a banking firm and dual carriage ways are multi lane highways if you have any questions about places or shops or building mentioned in the story just ask oh and lampposts are street lights. Although street names and descriptions have stayed the same I have changed village and town and city names to hide the actual places.**

**enjoy the show folks**

**SURVIVOR**

I ran the blood pounded in my ears, a deep throbbing that reverberated through me.

I could hear my own breathing inside my skull, the nasal sound filled my head crushing against my skull, forcing my mind to concentrate I pushed on; the boots on my feet thumped the pavement as I ran crushing everything in my path.

Hear the rasping breath of those things behind me snapped me out of internal reverie and spurred me on , 'god dam they're fast' I muttered to myself.

I flew round a corner and leapt over the corpse of some poor sod not fast enough to escape; still they were right on my tail, I just could not shake them. Reaching out I clasped a corner fixed lamppost and swung round the corner my feet pin wheeled through the air as if trying to push me round the corner faster, landing with a thump I tore off down the road like a bat from hell.

Reaching my hand up I keyed the blue tooth headset in my ear as it chirped telling me I had a call coming through; not for the first time I praised the gods the mobile networks were automated.

'Ichigo man where the fuck are you', Renji asked in a rather harassed and concerned tone, in ragged gasping breaths I panted out a reply.

'corner of Jacksons lane coming out past Barclays, I got fuck knows how many on my ass, I need a pick up man and fast'.

The line went silent I heard tapping and a rumbling white noise tone, for a good minuet the only thought going through my head was that the networks had finally crumbled; then as if the gods themselves had heard my thoughts, I heard the most beautiful voice ever come over the line.

'Renji said you needed a lift, can you make it to B&Q on the dual carriage way?'

Panting now from the exertion of having to talk and run I gasped out a reply

'I think so but its going to be cutting it close man, I got loads of these fuckers on my ass where are you please tell me your close I am bingo on ammo and running on adrenalin man I don't know how long I can keep this going'

I heard muffled cursing the seconds stretched into years the I finally was granted an answer.

In the baritone voice that had melted more than one woman's heart he replied

'We are in B&Q now, the trucks outside in the car park; Im in the store now picking up supplies, if you can make it to us I will haul ass in here and make sure we are good to go for your arrival.

Try and shake em off if you can Ok; just to by us time to load up but we will be here for you I promise'

With that Chad broke our connection and I was once again on my own.

Darting left I cut through the arcade and sped past a milkshake shop and a small American comic shop, I spared a glance inside the place that not so long ago had been one of my favorite hang outs and noticed to my chagrin and also amusement that the missing issue to my comic collection was sat on the shelf, shaking my head I sped onwards up through the small corridor smashing through the gates at the end.

Doubling back on myself as I broke out the far end I vaulted the railing on my left and turned up Merlin's walk skidding in my haste, throwing my hands forwards I scrabbled on the grit filmed cobbles, wincing as I felt the sharp stones tears through my palms; regaining my footing I sprinted onwards.

Pulling off that maneuverer had shaken some of the things off my ass but a fair few had doggedly kept up, I could all but feel them chomping at the heels of my boots.

I burst out the far end of Merlin's walk and darted left, tearing off up past Argos and Wilkinson's weaving through the back alleys behind the shops and houses, trying in vain to lose as many as I could; coming down the chain link fenced side path past the police station I slipped again rolling forwards and some how coming to my feet again, I glanced back behind me to see what had caused me to lose my footing and instantly regretted it.

The rotting corpse of a SO19 firearm's officer was half pushed through the steel mesh of the fence, the tangled remains of his corpse had began to melt into a viscous ooze that covered the pathway.

Retching and heaving I turned back to face the other way and pushed forwards

In desperation I leapt down the ramps in front of me over both railings to land in a crumpled half roll at the bottom that knocked the wind out of me, I staggered to my feet and took off running past the derelict MFI in a flat sprint towards B&Q.

I screamed out on the roundabout thankful for the literally Zero accumulation of traffic nowa days and ran for my life.

I could see the building just ahead of me and ran like Satan himself was after me; Chad saw me and waved his arm in a frantic signal for me to hurry up.

Ikkaku was the crouched on one knee a telescopic sighted hunting rifle in his hands aimed over my shoulder I heard the crack of the rifle and felt more than heard the collapse of one of the things behind me.

Coming to the wooden piling fence, I leapt over it like an Olympic hurdler and made the last sixty meters to the open truck before I dived headlong into the back, sliding to a stop with my head resting on the cool aluminum body of the Luton van. I looked over to see Ikkaku jump into the back with me and pull down the roll shutter back door to van, a Frantic scrapping filled the Van just as Chad slammed on the accelerator and flew out of B&Q's car park, heading back home the screams of the infected following in our wake.

Ikkaku grinned at me as I looked at him, gasping for breath.

'To...Fucking...close... dude.' I panted out, between Lungfuls of air.

'Teach you not to go all lone ranger on us, wont it?' He jibbed playfully as he tossed a bottle of still water at me.

I snatched it out the air and gulped it down greedily, relishing the feel of the cold liquid rolling down into my stomach.  
>'So, where are we headed this time? We had to bug out of the town library Bloody sharpish. Dunno how those things sniffed us out so quickly, I only went back because our sat phone and coms units were still there.'<br>Ikkaku glanced at me as I said that and cocked an eyebrow, 'Don't worry, they're in the bag.' I said as I hauled off the bag on my back and unzipped it, showing him the contents.  
>'Renji's going to love you man. He was worried we had lost them for good this time.'<br>I laughed and shoved the bag aside.

'So you going to tell me where we are going or what dude?'

'Balesport, South end of Hokutan.' He said in a very flippant manner.  
>I almost spat out the mouthful of water I had just taken when he told me. 'Why in gods name are we going there?'<br>He shrugged before saying, 'It's only a refueling point and ammo cache that's close by then we're off again to Fuck knows where. Chad never said where the others had holed up this time. I think though, if I read the map route right, I saw it's some where in the Daleston market district of some random ass back water district I aint never heard of. A big indoor place from the looks of things. I was there late Thursday night before I was pulled out to do this supply run, first time I have been left out the loop on things like this and I don't like it one bit.'

As I watched him talk, he ran his hand over his shaven head his hair Shawn back so close to his scalp he looked completely bald.

* * *

><p>The truck lumbered on, the motion almost sending me to sleep. God I was so tired oh so very tired. I struggled to my feet, pushing against the side panel of the Luton's body and made my way over to the hole cut into the back of it and slid the tin partition out the way before I shouted through to Chad. "Where we at dude?".<br>Cocking his head to one side to make it easier for me to hear, while keeping his eyes on the road, he raised his voice to reply 'Just passed Sanclear village, turning onto the Hokutan road heading for Balesport now. Get your head down and try and sleep ok, ill keep us running right, besides Ikkaku can switch out with me if I start to lag.'  
>I mumbled a reply and slid the partition back in place to keep the wind out, then I found myself sliding back down to the floor and virtually passed out,. As I was fading into oblivion, I heard the beginnings of a murmured conversation between Ikkaku and Yumichika. Well, parts of it anyway. 'Yeah bruh, no worries. I'll tell her, yeah okay...Okay, okay. Yeah OK, don't worry about it.' Then my eyes glazed and the blackness took me completely.<br>The next thing I remember was being kicked awake by Chads size 14 boots as he started pulling the timber studs out the Luton van.  
>Kicking my legs to the right, I swung them over the end of the van and sat there for a while, just taking in the surroundings. It wasn't a bad place to be and from the way it was so god damned clean, I guessed it was Balesport.<p>

* * *

><p>Although, despite it being clean, it was obvious to every one it was on the low side of the district. I felt the wind catch my hair and I raised my face into the passing breeze. The cool air ran over me like water, refreshing not only me, but it seemed like it was breathing life back in to my soul. It seemed like it was the first good thing to happen to me in what seemed like a week and to say that about a cool breeze just tells you how Fucked things had gotten.<br>I hopped down from the van and followed Chad into the building he was carrying the wood studs into. It looked like it had once been a school. As I followed him into what had at one point clearly been the assembly hall, I glanced at the walls and a chill ran down my spine as I noticed the paintings and decorations done by the children that had once been there. Reading the dates on the header tags on the boards, this school had stood vacant for a while. I brushed the thoughts from my mind, pushed the swing doors open and carried on into the hall. As I was opening my mouth to speak, Chad called out from the other side of the hall; 'Ammo crates and stores of D pack rations, as well as bottled water, are over the far end. I also think there's a couple of long handled machetes and a shotgun there, as well as a few other bits and pieces. Help yourself, Hanatoro keeps this place pretty well stocked. Dunno where he finds the stuff but he does. Oh, and it's him you've got to thank for me and Ikkaku being in your area when we got that call, otherwise...' Chad stopped mid sentence, unable to finish what he was saying. Our friendship ran deep and even if he hadn't been in the area, I doubt he would have left me behind. Although, I don't think a lot of other people could have said the same for either of us.  
>I wandered over to the crates stacked along the back wall, slipping off the stolen webbing belt I had lifted out of an army surplus store we had broken into a few months, back I emptied out all the pistol magazines I had in it and began to reload them. As I was busying myself doing this, Ikkaku ambled over and broke open a box of the ration packs and slung one in the small microwave that was on a trestle table in the corner. When he pulled the steaming packet of pork and dumplings out the microwave, the aroma wafted over to me and I realized just how hungry I was. This was only reinforced by the growling noises coming from my stomach.<br>My ammo refilling forgotten, I walked over to the now open box of ration packs and fished around for another meal. I finally grabbed a hold of a pouch and eagerly watched as I pulled out sausage and beans which I gratefully slung into the microwave.  
>The bell dinged and I yanked the door open hard enough to wrench it off the hinges but, luckily for me, I didn't. Otherwise the others may have killed me. I tore at the packet to widen the hole enough to get my spoon in then wolfed down the contents in seven mouthfuls. Quickly, I reached for a second packet, not caring what I got this time round. I was still ravenously hungry but, five pouches, later I sagged against the wall and slid into a seated position.<br>I was sated and full for the first time in three weeks. I sat there in a happy fugue of stomach busting fullness until I remembered my ammo cache needed refilling and, with a small groan, I got up and carried on with the task.


	2. Reunion

REUNION

I was jolted back to reality as round object bounced off the back of my head, 'Oi Carrot bonce, you ready or what?'

I scratched the back of my head subconsciously and flipped him the bird. Ikkaku waved his arm through the air exaggerating the need he felt to move. 'Common then, if you can spare time to flip me off then your ready to move'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming don't get ya panties in a twist. I'm done with the ammo just let me grab some D's and ill be right out'

that seemed for the moment to satisfy them as I turned back and stuffed the utility pouch in the small of my back full to bursting with D pack meals.

As I stood there staring at the munitions and food before me I wondered, should I pick up the sawn down pump action shotgun and machete, I had lost my own machete sometime ago and truth be told I had missed having it.

The comfort of having the blade handy was something I knew every one could appreciate, finally I caved and picked it up sliding it into the kydex sheath on my right hip, then picked up the shotgun and six boxes of shells dumping two into the map pockets on my combat trousers and the other two into the pockets of my battered zip front hoody I wore under the webbing.

I patted myself down making sure I hadn't forgotten anything and headed back out of the hall catching up to the others.

Chad had taken his place in the drivers seat of the only other vehicle in the car park aside from the Luton van, I stuck my head in through the drivers side window and asked him if he had left the keys in the other van, 'Fuck no, here drop them in there for me' he dug around in his jeans pocket for a second then handed me the keys, I jogged over to the Luton van un-locked al the doors and put the keys on a small chain hung off the rear view mirror.

hoping into the passenger side of the Toyota Hilux I grinned at him as Ikkaku climbed into the flat bed of the vehicle and strapped himself to the roll bar facing across the roof, I banged my fist into the Ceiling of cab as I stuck my head out the window, 'You all set Queue ball' Ikkaku grinned and gave me a thumbs up pulling on a pair of goggles to stop his eyes from tearing up.

'All set bro, lets get out of here'

they roared down the road heading to their destination, I gazed out the window idly watching as a cow was stalked and killed by three creepers, the virus had really screwed people over, I thought to myself, I began to doze off as my mind cast back to the opening days of the outbreak.

* * *

><p>I was sat in my dads clinic helping to administer the shots the government had issued to every one in the country, well hell the world, I idly sat there swabbing the arm of some old woman as the my father prepared the syringe. I rubbed the site with a sterilising swab and after spouting some distracting drivel jabbed the needle in, mumbling something comforting as I pressed the plunger.<p>

Pulling the needle from their arm I pressed a ball of cotton wool to the puncture wound and told them to wait in the waiting room for five minuets, as I called the next person through.

* * *

><p>I woke up as we pulled into a large multi-story car park, guarded by a dozen of the group, I looked out the window as we pulled in and parked up.<p>

Opening the door, I stepped and stretched listening to my spine pop like a kid stomping on bubble wrap.

Shaking myself awake I followed Chad and Ikkaku as they made their way over the cross walk and down a side ally, we passed two more guards, neither of whom I recognised, leaning in I spoke to Ikkaku, 'Dude how many people did you guys find here' Ikkaku was silent for a few seconds as he thought on it, 'About seventy or eight holed up in the market there', he pointed to a tall brick structure ahead of us, the shutters showed signs of rust, where they hadn't been moved in a long time others had been welded shut, I nodded to myself in appreciation, 'Some one had a good head on them, and from the looks of things they collapsed the surrounding buildings to seal off the rear entrances so these two bridges look like the only way in'

'some one has a good eye' a tall willowy woman with long brown hair she had pulled back into a utilitarian pony tail that looked as if it curled at the end naturally, her Purple eyes seemed to bore into me as I watched her step towards us, she was stunning but, as I tried to picture anything further than this all I saw was the face of the one woman I would have gladly died for, and did my best not to breakdown and cry, I smiled at her and she at me, stepping forwards I clasped her in a hug and sighed, 'Hows Renji Mina', she smiled up at me despite her height I was still over six inches taller than her, 'He's good, worried sick about you three but good, did you get what you went back for, ?' I nodded, 'Yeah I got the gear, heard from chrome dome there that we managed to pick up another seventy or eighty people, I honestly never thought there would be that many of us left this far to the coast' Mina nodded in agreement, 'We did take a hit on the way down here, lost three'

I glanced at Ikkaku who looked away from my penetrating gaze, 'who?', she sighed 'Baxter, Higgins and Jamerson' I smashed my fist into the wall feeling at least one knuckle crack and watched the blood run off my fist, 'They were our best men, fuck, how did they go please tell me we didn't lose them for nothing'

Mina closed her eyes and sighed, 'No we lost Baxter when they jumped our convoy crossing through Zaraki, how we ended up there we don't know, the navigation computer was fucked and we were driving blind, any way he was outrider on that run and they swarmed us he managed using demo charges to drop the overpass and block their pursuit, as we neared the crossing in to Selcoren we were assaulted again we assume by a hive stirred up by the previous contact, ad he went down getting the kids out of there, poor bastard was snatched right out of Jidambo arm's big fucker didn't stop crying for two days, thought he had failed us in not protecting Baxter.

Higgins was, well Higgins was shot'

my head snapped up and I stared her I the face, 'by who', she looked up at me a fierce glare in her eyes, 'ME', I was stunned, I managed to stutter out a simple 'Why', she looked away from me as she brought the memory forwards, 'The pig tried to Rape one of the children Ichi, you of all people should know why I did what I did' I nodded in acquiescence, 'what about Jamerson they guy was a SF operator before all this shit what the hell got him', she shrugged, 'We don't know he was doing a supply run in a town we passed through on our way here and never came back, that was ten days ago'

I thought to myself as I stood there that a man like Jamerson wouldn't be easy to kill, I glanced at Mina as the thought ran through my head and received a shrug in return for my trouble, 'What was Jamersons coms band' a thought had suddenly popped into my mind as I asked, 'you will have to speak to Renji about that, he deals with that on his own wont even let me near it'

nodding I walked on wards Chad and Ikkaku following on behind me and Mina as she lead us into the building.

Hanataro gave me a friendly wave as I passed, holding up the shot gun for him to see I also indicated my pouches and the machete on my hip, all he did was nod and scribble in a note pad before turning back to the rifle he had stripped down on the bench infront of him.

Mina turned and smiled as we came to a T junction between the cubicles that made up the interior of the building, I looked around me taking in more details than I had before, it astounded me that people could seek out an existence in this place whole families had made homes in what had once been shops, we were lucky with this place as one had been an army surplus store that gave a decent enough supply of work clothing and boots and socks.

I smiled down at one bright eyed girl who was staring up at me, crouching down I smiled, 'Hey sweety my names Ichigo what's yours', she looked at me confused by something then looked to her mother who urged her on, 'My names Zenita, whys your hair orange', I was slightly surprised by the question despite being used to it, chuckling I ruffled her hair as I replied, 'Because my daddy thought it was funny' she seemed to accept that as an answer and smiled at me sweetly before skipping away shouting Bye, I waved slightly before turning back to Mina, 'so where's pineapple head then' she chuckled as she pointed over her shoulder, 'I have to go check up on the kids we brought back with us yesterday, he's down the end there last stall on the left'

I nodded and said good bye before heading off in search of Renji, Ikkaku had split off in search Yumichika when we entered as did Chad who mumbled something about my sister Karin as he wandered off.

* * *

><p>Reaching the Cubicle Renji now called home I leant against the doorway and silently watched the Red hair fiend work, picking up a blown fuse he had discarded carelessly. I flicked it and watched as it clacked off the back of head and landed in the coffee he had sat next to his elbow.<p>

'Who the fuck' he cried as he swung his chair round, his face was a picture as he saw me stood there, he leapt up and threw me into a bear hug, 'Fuck its good to see you, you daft son of a bitch;I was afraid we had lost you for good this time'

I grinned at him, 'you know it would take more than a few creepers to take me out, although this time it was more than a few' I shook my head as the images bounced before my eyes, 'Any way I heard what happened to Baxter, I'm sorry, I know you to were tight' Renji shrugged, 'I guess it proves you shouldn't get to attached to people, any way the main thing is your back'

' I have a question for you mate' Renji looked at me quizzically, 'Just the one' I smirked trying not to laugh, 'What was Jamersons coms line, I have a feeling he's not as lost as this lot think'

'it was' Renji flicked through a few pages of his filofax looking for the right card, 'Zero, One, One, Three, Nine, ill be honest I shut the line down when he went missing so even if he is out there calling in we wouldn't receive it, hang on and I get it going again' the speakers above and behind us squelched with static as Renji dialled in the signal, as the line locked in the speakers burst with the voice of a supposedly dead man, 'This is Echo three three four one do you read me, this is echo three three four one please respond, Renji you wanker answer the dam call'

Renji was stunned so much so he couldn't move, pushing his aside I snatched up the handset, 'this is tango four four three six, what's your location over' the man all but screamed with joy, 'Ichigo that you, god am I glad to hear your voice you carrot headed bastard, I thought you guys had written me off ' I laughed at him, 'They had I didn't, what's your location J we will come get you' there was a rustling of paper and a muffled curse, 'Grab a pen its a long one', scrambling around the desk Renji had set up I finally found a Biro and dragged over the log pad, 'Go on shoot'.

* * *

><p>'MINA GET OVER HERE' I screamed as loud as I could not wanting to waste the time hunting her down, my scream drew the attention of several of our men and Mina all of whom came running to my call, she stared at me with a look of fear and trepidation mixed with annoyance.<p>

'What, what is it' a shit eating grin was plastered over my face as I looked at her 'Jamerson is alive'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**WOOT WOOT, i have a quick blast of thankyou to get out here to MarieRock, who graciously leant me her OC MINA and to say i will be introducing Jamerson my own Creation in more detail soon.**

**finally i am so so so so so so sorry that this has taken so long i had a lot fo trouble carrying on with this after finally completing my other Fic LIVE For Today, Fight For Tomorrow, Die To Protect, and doing major additions to my other Fic Command performance all i can say is i am ever so sorry please don't hate me to badly and i hope this is worth the wait. as always please READ AND REVIEW ESPECIALLY REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL. ttfn KAL**


	3. Run, Rabbit, Run

** Run, Rabbit, Run.**

'Jamerson where the fuck are you' I thought to myself as I glanced in through a small window, slipping my hand up under the partially raised window I slid it up and climbed in, wincing as my boot came down on what I assumed to be broken ceramics, I didn't bother checking as I pulled the rest of body through the gap, glancing round I lifted the sawn off shotgun to my shoulder, and praised Hanataro once more for some how finding it, I really should ask him one day where he gets the things he does, ghosting forwards I quickly glanced through a door way before, motioning for the others to follow up to where I was, motioning with my hand for them to stay back I rolled round the corner and knelt down.

Glancing back over my shoulder I nodded and listened as they all filed through as quietly as possible.

I snapped my hand up holding two fingers open then motioned up stairs, and watched as Ikkaku and Mina peeled off and made their way silently upstairs, silently motioning again I sent Chad and another member to my left while I and Yumichika, carried on forwards.

Jamerson had schooled us all well in room clearance and moving silently in hostile territory, letting the shot gun hang on the sling I pushed it round on to my back and softly drew out the P226R that Jamerson had requested Hanataro try and get hold of, I twisted the suppressor on the front to ensure it was secure then, lifted and sighted down the weapon as I made my way through with Yumichika following my exact movements as we moved down the corridor.

I lifted my hand to the handle pulling myself close to the hinge side of the door as Yumichika opposite me leant in and twisted the handle as I counted down, from four silently using my fingers as I mouthed the words.

Hitting one he pushed the door open and I entered weapon raised, as I entered the smell hit my like a freight train, the smell of dead mouldering flesh and voided bowels, staring round the room I saw six bodies all covered in stained bedlinen tacky darkened spots on the sheets indicated head shots, at least it was quick.

I quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind me as I did.

Glancing up I looked over Yumichika's shoulder to see a creeper edging towards his unguarded back, snapping my pistol up I fired off three muted shots, blasting its brain matter in a six foot ark behind its head.

Yumichika silently nodded his thanks and turned, walking past the dead creature as we headed into the kitchen area.

* * *

><p>I stood out side the building leaning against the wall, we had cleared the building an hour ago and I needed a place to think so I excused myself and went into the rear garden, now I wished I hadn't, it seems those people I found in the dinning room weren't the only ones to live here, three child sized graves were what greeted me as I left the back door and stepped onto the patio.<p>

"typical, one fuck up after another and now this" I grumbled to myself as I lit one of my remaining six cigarettes, I should have quit years ago, but what doesn't kill you now, will get you later right, bollocks, the only thing for definite now was live as a wanderer or get eaten by mutated neighbours, what a fucking choice.

I sucked in the calming tobacco smoke and watched as the smoke rings I blew curled upwards, god how I wished I could just float off like them, actually right now I wish I was one, just so I could blow away and vanish leaving all this behind.

But then what, the place I would end up would probably be just as fucked up as this.

I ground the dead cigarette into the brickwork angrily grinding it to shreds then walked back inside, clicking on my radio I pressed down on the throat mic that had replaced my blue-tooth headset and called Renji, 'Ren, got a fix on Jamerson for me yet, his last location was a washout looks like he had to bug out quick, there were only a couple of Creepers but it seems like the family did a murder suicide pact kiddie graves in the garden and three adults under sheets in the dinning room, looks like Jamerson did the decent thing but was caught short by the creepers half way through, please tell me he's called back in'

Renji tapped furiously on the keyboard in front of him after tuning the dials into another frequency.

'Yeah he did, he bugged out and made it down to I think its called well fuck I cant pronounce it, its down on the coast not far from you only a couple of miles by the looks of things grid reference Zero one four, two two six'

I looked it up on the map I had with me, my eyes widening as I recognised the place.

'I think I know it, if its the place I am thinking of I know a couple of people there, tell him to head to these co-ordinates, when he gets there tell him to tell who ever is there that I sent him ok'

'Right no probs, out'

With that the connection went dead and I was left alone, in a house of corpses, striding back through the house I called the rest of the team together and explained the plan, twenty minuets later we were heading back out the door and hopefully to Jamerson's rescue.

* * *

><p>Jamerson's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I sprinted as fast as I could, the HK417 in my hands was just dead weight, I had long ago run out of ammunition for it but was loath to dump it, when was I going to get another, the ammunition itself wasn't to hard to find the gun was though.<p>

So I grimly clung onto the rifle and sprinted on wards, my chest was burning and my legs felt like lumps of beef jerky, but the threat of being eaten alive by my pursuers far out weighed the discomfort I was feeling.

My ear bead suddenly sprang to life, Renji's voice bleeding through it.

'Jamerson you there', I wheezed out a reply, 'Yeah I'm here', I dropped my hand from my throat and clutched my rifle with both hands once more.

'Head to grid reference, zero one four, two two six, Ichigo said to tell whom ever is there that he sent you'

My chest was really burning now, 'OK' I all but gasped as I kept up the pace, Special forces I may have been but you try sprinting for almost two miles its damned well impossible, only reason I hadn't dropped before now was simply because I didn't want to die yet.

Looking over my shoulder at what was behind me I screamed 'FUCK YOU' and pushed myself onwards, dodging left I sprinted down a side turning heading to a farm, vaulting the gate at the end I made tracks over the uneven surface of the field hoping this would slow down my pursuers as I made for the tree line ahead of me.

I came to another gate and jumped it, landing in a huge bed of blackthorn and scrub, forcing my way through it, I came to a sheer tree covered drop, that curved into a soft valley floor, cut in two by a small stream.

'Fuck, Fuck, FUCK' I screamed, 'Bones or Teeth, Screw it Bones heal'

with that I leapt down the incline sliding down the slope slowly gathering speed, trees snapped past me as I flew down the incline; my feet scrambled for purchase as I attempted to control my descent into the valley below.

Creepers crashed past me slamming into trees, several scrapped my scalp as they shot over the top of me, but all they ended up doing was bouncing away to land in broken crumpled heaps below me.

Sliding to a sudden stop I scrambled to my feet, wincing as I put pressure on my left leg, must have twisted something on the way down.

My back and lower body was covered in superficial cuts and scrapes, looking down my left side I saw a lump of what I could only assume was a branch sticking out my left side.

I groaned and carried on running, the creepers howls of rage died off as I travelled deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Slowing my pace, I slowly dropped off to a medium paced jog as I neared the edge of the forest, I could see a grass playing field, with a rusted swing set and a road on the edge leading through to a bunch of dilapidated houses, staggering out of the tree line I fell into the grass covered verge of the road and lay there, panting resting against the brick built post box.<p>

My chest heaved as I sucked in large lung fulls of air, the branch in my side grating against my ribs as my sides expanded and contracted, pushing myself to my feet I staggered onwards passing over a small bridge that covered what I assumed was the river I passed in the wooded valley behind me, hitting the other side the ground shifted to my right, watching this lump of grass rise to the height of a man I groaned again.

'Don't fucking move', I heard a noise from behind and another figure appeared rifle aimed at my back, 'Drop the gun' the second figure commanded, I slowly lowered my rifle to the floor turning my head to look behind me as I did, the figure behind me was swathed in black tactical gear, a set of Magnum assault boots covered his feet along with matt black assault trousers and a M65 combat jacket under a Special Forces Modular Assault vest, his knees were protected with osprey combat pads as were his forearms and elbows.

His face was shrouded behind a Nomex balaclava, and his head topped off with a PASGT tactical combat helmet.

Where the hell he got the gear I don't know but it was a good set up

'Dax what's he packing', the ghillie suited man asked the one behind me, at least I had a name for one of them now.

'Heckler and Koch 417, looks like a 7.62mm chamber with a twelve inch barrel and a fifty round drum magazine, not a bad shooter'

Ghillie suit nodded, 'What you doing here, name and rank, no civvie could get his hands on a government grade shooter like that, so who the fuck are you'

I pretended to be subservient to the pair and dropped to my knees hands behind my head, all but screaming as the branch in my side twisted.

'Hey Jerot'

Ghillie suit looked up from his rifle that still covered me, Now I had two names to work with, 'check out his left side bro, I think that's an oak bough sticking out there'

Jerot nodded the hood of his suite jolting up and down as he did, 'Looks like it,what you doing here', he quizzed me once more, his initial question pushed aside not caring about my current state, 'I was being pursued by some very angry creepers and jumped the valley wall'

Dax whistled as he mentally pictured the stunt, 'And, that still doesn't explain why your here' I sighed and bowed my head, 'Ichigo sent me', both men visibly relaxed when I told them that, Ghillie suit or Jerot as the other one called him, turned and walked towards the building behind them, 'Bring him inside Dax, then once he is sorted make sure the mines in the Caravan park are Laid and working properly I'll take first watch on the Gimpy in case anything comes through'

Dax nodded and helped me to my feet as Ghillie suit walked off, looking up at What I assumed used to be their house I saw the L7A2 Machine gun mounted on a tri-pod in the remains of their front porch, the walls and ceiling were made of quarter inch thick plate steel the front like all the lower floor windows where covered by heavy steel hurricane shutters, as I was dragged along my legs no longer functioning properly; I mused on how this place was as close to a fortress as they could make only one or two things varied in how I would have set it up.

'Don't mind him, he has been that way since this whole thing started, we are the last of our family, our old man never came back from London he worked the city as a cabby, our mother and sister were lost to the virus during the initial infection being on the asthma and disability register they were priority cases for the vaccine, and our uncle, well, he didn't last to long once our mother died, poor bastard practically lived to help our mum'

I heard his voice begin to crack as he stopped talking, I looked up and saw the pain dancing behind the young guys eyes, even though he was surviving and doing a good job of it I was damned if I could see why.

I didn't say a word, just let him continue, reaching the front door we passed Ghillie suite who had shed the heavy outer garment and was seated behind the gun, dressed in a pair of Jeans and a South African assault vest, he didn't even glance up at us as we passed him by.

'What's your name any way' I looked over at Dax my arm draped across his shoulders, 'Jamerson' I offered as an answer, 'Good to meet you,we don't get many visitors, not since we had to shoot most of our neighbours, lot of OAP's retired down here like my sis and mum they were all priority cases for the vaccine, shit got real quickly here'

He chuckled darkly which unnerved me slightly, 'Come on then lets get this sorted' he lay me down on a table shoved a roll of leather in my mouth, then cut away my tactical vest and shirt, I was slightly pissed that he juts sliced it off me but hell I wasn't going to argue with the guy patching my wounds. Picking up a surgical blade he doused my side in surgical spirit and disinfectant, after stripping off his webbing and jacket and washing his hands.

I tensed as I felt him cutting a three inch slice into my side above and below the wound.

I growled in pain around the lump of leather in my mouth, my teeth pushing their way through the layers as I bit down. Feeling the blade sliced through my skin and flesh, the branch slid free from my side as he gently tugged on it, dumping the bloodied branch to the floor he poured more of the alcohol into the wound itself before wiping it clear and pushing sterile gauze into it that was soaked through with surgical spirit.

Pulling the gauze out a torrent of clean blood issued forth, Dax nodded satisfied it was clean and proceeded to sew my side shut once he was done he covered it with a layer of padded gauze and bandages, he was surprisingly gentle as he wrapped me up.

'Ok dude all sorted, fancy some grub'

* * *

><p>Please review as always i love to hear what people think<p> 


	4. Old friend's, Same Enemy

** Old Friends, Same Enemy**

We roared through the back roads, like a whirlwind of death, barrelling through anything that stood in our path, our single minded goal was to reclaim our lost comrade, to much had gone bad to quickly recently for us to leave him twisting in the wind.

I was sat next to Chad, Ikkaku once more on over watch, his rifle locked into the pintle mount we had attached back at the main encampment, I flinched in sympathy as another Creeper was smashed to death on the bull bars of the Toyota then crushed to a pulp under the wheels, glancing backwards through the partition glass I could see Ikkaku grinning at me shaking my head I turned my attention back to the road ahead.

Picking up the radio mike from the dash board I called to Mina in the car behind us, 'Wonder woman this is Superman, hows things you end', I grinned as I heard her sigh, 'Ichigo enough with the stupid call signs, its getting annoying, but everything is fine hows things with you'

I chuckled to myself as I saw Chad shake his head a smile on his features, 'Not to bad although, I think we are definitely on Jamerson's tail'

I sat there waiting a few seconds for a reply.

'How do you figure that one'

I glanced out my window before replying.

'The amount of dead Creepers is a give away, also he is using an old S.F trick he showed me a while back, if you look out of you passenger side window about now, you'll see a pennant flag stuck in the hedge row, the colour of it indicates the situation and the way its pointing indicates direction of travel, RED which this one is basically means, I am in deep shit, well not me personally but you get the idea'

I heard a small gasp of realisation before Mina spoke again.

'So that's what those were I thought there was some old carnival set up down this way, at least we know he isn't dead yet'

I Chuckled again, pressing the button on the side of the handset I replied.

'Nah the fellas I sent him to have survived far longer in this area than any one, he's fine and dandy, just hope the boy's don't kill me for sending him there, they kinda like their privacy so don't expect tea and biscuits when we roll up'

As I looked back out the windscreen another Creeper was smashed and crushed by our rolling battering ram.

'Heads up another pancake coming your way'

'Yeah Yeah, shut up and let me drive now ok'

laughing again I hung the radio handset back on its cradle and sat back into my seat properly once more.

Glancing over I saw Chad flick on the wipers smearing blood and little chips of bone across the reinforced glass infront of us.

'Well that was intelligent', I smirked at Chad as he glanced at me, 'Kurosaki'

I turned my attention to him plastering an innocent look across my features, 'Yes', he tore his eyes from the road and looked at me, 'Fuck off', my face split into a massive grin, as he stared at me shaking his head in resignation turned his attention back to the road.

We turned left, I spotted the red pennant immediately, how he slotted these in on the run I don't know, shaking my head I saw the same thought go through Chad's head.

Turning my attention else where I gazed around at the road side, it was littered in places with gleaming brass shell casings and corpses some torn to shreds others riddled with bullet holes.

We rounded the corner speeding up slightly on the slight slope of the hill gazing forwards I saw the shimmering blue of the ocean and couldn't help but smile, memories of my family playing together on the beach, of my sisters chasing their nephew as he ran through the sands just a babe only three years old, of Rukia curled next to me as my father tried to catch up to Yuzu and Karin as they Chased my son.

Tears rolled down my face I didn't bother to hide them, it wasn't the first time Chad had Seen me cry, him, Renji, Ikkaku and Mina had all been there for me when I lost Rukia and my son long before any of this broke out, it was a life time ago, Gotei 13 I laughed to myself running my hand over my face, What a joke.

I dropped my hands to my sides and leant deeper into the seat, idly I toyed with my pistols grip, as it sat in the thigh holster, the Browning Hi-power I had found on a MoD gate guard had served me well the past two years we had been on the run, small thanks for small mercy's I guess, the one good thing about the Browning was its ammo at a push I could chuck the point forty Smith and Wesson through the chamber or an old German round but both would eventually knacker the gun good thing then the nine mm is a common round.

Turning left we passed a few abandoned houses, looking across Chad I saw a Church with several skeletal corpses in the gravelled parking area aswell as in the Road, I laughed to myself, so much for God protects as the thought bounced through my mind I subconsciously dropped my hand to grasp the grip of my browning again.

Tearing my eyes away from the site I turned my focus back to the road ahead of us, then leaning back I slid the partition open and tapped Ikkaku on the leg, getting a thumbs up from him I grinned his motion answering my unasked question.

We followed the road for the next three minuets passing a pub, several small shops and a restaurant, all dark and very much dead, here and there semi decomposed bodies lay mouldering, with no one to bury them they were simply left to the mercy of the weather and carrion feasting animals.

* * *

><p>The truck rolled to a stop I saw Jerot his strained features, set as he aimed the light machine gun, at the miniature convoy, Ikkaku swung his rifle to gain a bead on him, just as Dax stepped from his position concealed to our right, hefting a second LMG in his hands as if it was a water pistol, 'Wouldn't do that if I were you cue ball' Ikkaku cursed as I stepped from truck, 'Stand down Madarame' Dax snorted at the name earning a glare from Ikkaku as he detached his rife from the mount and held it in the air, Yumichika in the back of Mina's vehicle doing the same to his Shot gun.<p>

A voice cut through the air like a bull horn, 'Dax chill, they're with me', I watched Jamerson his torso swathed in bandages step up behind Jerot, he leant down and quietly spoke to the elder of the two brothers, and I watched amazed as he stood and walked towards us.

Stepping from my vehicle I nodded to Dax who returned the greeting, I turned to Greet Jerot just as his fist connected with my mouth sending me sprawling.

Spitting out a gobbet of blood, I stared up at him, 'What the fuck was that for' he shoved his hand towards me as he replied, clasping my hand with his he hauled me to my feet, 'Call it one I owe you'

I laughed, sensing the Tension drain from the two young men, 'Fuck its good to see you Kurosaki' Jerot said as he dragged me into a bear hug, 'Like wise mate been a long time' he smiled as he waved to the others 'Come on get the vehicle's parked up and get inside, we are burning day light, and the creepers come roaming after dark'

* * *

><p>The thing that woke me, is one you can never really get used to hearing, it was the scream of a dyeing creature punctuated by the Thud, Thud, thud of a light machine gun, grabbing the nearest weapon, I bolted for the front of the house, tearing out on the front porch, I saw Ikkaku hammering rounds into a dozen or more Creepers that charged up the garden and drive way.<p>

Falling to my knee I raised the unfamiliar rifle to my Shoulder and pulled the trigger, it wouldn't move, I yanked it again, nothing.

'Fucking piece of shit' I screamed in frustration, then a hand appeared over my shoulder and pushed a small block above the trigger away from me.

'Safety off first mate', Jerot's slightly condescending tone slipped into my ear like oil, shaking him off from my shoulder in annoyance more at myself than him, I reset the rifle to my shoulder and aimed.

As I zeroed in on the nearest to me I heard several rapid single shots and watched as the first six Creepers dropped to the floor.

I glanced up to see Jerot his L115A3 sniper rifle pulled into his shoulder, calmly switching from target to target as he dispatched them with mechanical efficiency Without glancing down at me he said in a low voice I suppose looking back on it he didn't want to embarrass me but then it simply smacked condescension and annoyance 'You were taking to long'

Before long the attack stopped as suddenly as it started the Creepers filing away as if,well as if something was calling them.

'What the fuck' I glanced at Ikkaku who gave me a confused look, I looked to Jerot and then Dax who both Shrugged.

Looking back at the retreating horde I saw, well, what I saw was a small old man, clutching a battered Bren Gun, the sling pulling at his neck and right shoulder as he walked, rounds smashed out the barrel, the muzzle jumping more from the recoil than his movements.

Jerot started laughing so hard that he began to cry.

'Uhhhh Jerot, who the fuck is that'

he pointed but was laughing so hard he could only spout out a tangled nonsensical babble forcing Dax to field the answer.

'That is Jeff, there he strides, every one laughs every one cry's, where he goes and how he fairs, nobody knows and nobody cares' he rattled off.

I looked at him slightly amused, 'you have been working on that for a while ain't you?'

He just grinned in response, the Nomex balaclava he constantly wore, stretching across his features as he did.

Sliding to the floor with a thump Jerot looked up at me, ' That' he said as his laughter subsided, 'Is Jeff, he used to live in number three, we have shot that old git at least ten time's by my count four to the head, three to the chest, two to his left leg and one to his right.

Not once has he cried out or screamed as the bullets tore into him; we THINK and this is only a guess that he was infected and it killed him, BUT, his sense of duty, the old fart is ex-army, has driven him on to carry on going and "protect his country from foreign invaders" as it were, so every so often when things get really heavy he pops up and lends a hand so to speak'

I raise my eyebrow at him, 'What' he questions me 'Why the leg shots' I fire back, he began to chuckle again, 'I got bored and since he weren't complaining, well I had a bit of target practice' Jerot looked at me a little sheepishly, I just shook my head and looked away, eventually we all found ourselves back in the main room of the house, Jerot Chucked around a few cans of pop, I looked at him surprised, 'Caffeine content helps you stay awake for a short period and the sugar helps with the energy needs', I looked at him again, 'Not what I meant', he nodded knowingly, 'Beer makes you sleepy, dulls you senses and also makes you slightly depressed, none of which you can afford in this day and age', I nodded in agreement, although a good cold Carling would have perked me right up, I didn't say that of course just thought it.

'So what now, boys and girls' I said as I leant back against the wall and cracked open the can of pop I had been given.

They all looked at me a little nonplussed, I smiled back at them all, 'Jerot any ideas', Jerot just smiled and nodded,'Got a couple, what you like for Arms and ammunition'

I grinned at him, 'We are desperate mate, we have about what' I glanced at Chad, 'By last count we have three thousand rounds of all denominations to stretch between sixty shooters, not including those present in this room, plus we also have to stock up the vehicle mounted weapons and resupply the drop dumps we have set up in several locations'

Jerot laughed, 'We can sort that shit out, where do you think Hanataro gets half his supply, come on' I watched a little dumbstruck as Jerot walked into another room and lifted up a rug revealing a hand cut tunnel, 'My and Dax cut this bad boy in three months, worked our hands to the bone doing it, Literally' he lifted his left hand showing his fingers to be flattened at the ends as well as several points on his hand being sunk back.

Dax popped up ahead of us a Glow stick in his hand, 'Tunnels clear bro, so is the base armoury' Jerot nodded and carried on Dax falling in beside him.

Dax leant in and whispered to his brother although I still caught what he said, 'Think we can trust them', Jerot seemed to tense up at that, 'Dax if it weren't for Kurosaki and Ikkaku I wouldn't be here right now, I trust them with my life'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Lame ending I know but I felt it was an adequate cut off point hop you people enjoy this, more to come later. PLEASE REVIEW it helps me to speed these posts along.**


End file.
